helix_waltzfandomcom-20200223-history
A Chaotic Night
Previous Quest | Next Quest Info Magda receives an invitation to Barbara's ball. This is destined to be a chaotic night. Objective Attend the Fun Dance Party. Rewards EXP +33 200 Diamond +50 Bride of Death x1 Notes After completing the quest you will receive a letter from Barbalius entitled "Barbalius' Letter" that reads: :Lady Ellenstein, what happened tonight...was Viscount Sakan's plan. Did you know that? Please tell me that you had nothing to do with that... Or I will... Never mind. Why should I ask? Judging by your blank look at the ball, for now, I believe that you are innocent. Since you didn't know either... I believe right now you are also angry of being used like me. It's hard to believe that the Sakans are educated to step on other people - sorry, my words are so rude. It seems that not all of the Sakans are frivolous prodigals - This is really an interesting discovery. Well, don't let it bother you. At least he's not after the Ellensteins. Please send my regards to your mother. - Barbalius Transcript Story Chat 1 Eliza: Magda, are you ready for the Sakan Family's ball? Magda: Ah? Can't I rest today? Eliza: I've reminded you the Sakan Family's ball three days ago has been put off to today. Don't you remember? Magda: Err... Emm... Of course not. I'm getting ready for the ball. Eliza: Then get moving. I heard many Distinguished personages have been invited to the ball! Magda: Distinguished personages? Eliza: Lord Balfey, the envoy of the neighboring state... And Miss Lynna... One more thing: Duke Olineaux hasn't declared his attitudes about the Ellensteins yet. After the ball, send someone to peep how the Duke thinks about it. Magda: Ok. I'm going to get ready for the ball~ Juven: My beautiful eyas, welcome! Magda: Viscount, pleased to see you! (Made a salute) Juven: Ah...... your perfect posture shakes the very foundation of my heart. We feel so honored that you can come, the Sakans have been expecting you~ Magda: Eh...... Juven: If I may, I'd like to dance the first song with you. Magda: Sure... (How can I say no after all this?) Barbalius: Seems my arrival is inconvenient. Has Lady Ellenstein been booked for her first dance? In that case, I'll wait-- Juven: ...Good timing! Magda: What? Juven: A fair lady is a gentleman's desire. Then I shall let it be. Go, Lady Ellenstein, just go ahead-- Lynna: ...For the sake of what? Juven: Miss Lynna is here? Hmm... I've always wanted to get closer to the beauty of the Jorcastle Family. Shall we move this way to leave some space to this loving couple? Lynna: Loving couple? Magda: No... it is not like that-- Lynna: Humph! The more you try to hide, the more you are exposed. Juven: Oh my!~ Ladies, don't let me bother your delight? Why not... let the one who catches more attraction be the winner of ... a dance? Lynna: Good idea! Magda: Miss Lynna... : Story Root 1 : Juven: Um...... it would be too insolent for me to use my poor vocabulary to describe the ladies' loveliness, let alone choosing from them~ : Magda: (Hmm? Didn't I win?) : Lynna: Even though Viscount Sakan said so--! : Juven: Lady Magda, for you, tonight I will have to turn down other ladies in the ball~ Come on~ let us enter the dancing floor together~ Lady Lynna, please hold the hand of Mr. Barbalius~ : Magda: Wh-what? : Lynna: Eh... Mr. Barbalius, really? : Barbalius: ... : Juven: Can you cold-heartedly turn down a sincere invitation from a lady, Mr. Envoy? : Barbalius: ... (Slowly nodding) As you wish. : Story Root 2 : Lynna: So? Did I win? : Juven: Right. Tonight Mr. Barbalius's first dance is Miss Lynna's now. : Lynna: (Gave a salute bashfully) Mr. Barbalius, what a pleasure! Zoe: I hope I'm not disturbing you young people's game. Juven: The Duke? Your arrival lightens the party. Where are the attendants? Where is the butler? Some one, take the Duke to-- Zoe: No need to rush, Sakan boy. I'm just here out of curiosity. No need to welcome me with what you young men like. However, I didn't expect to see such a scene at arrival. Hump, quite interesting. Leave me be. You can dance and flirt as you did. Young ones! They are always energetic, always capable of dealing with different girls! Aren't they? The Sakan boy, and the envoy? (Threw a glance at Barbalius) I'd like to give you some advice. A player who sways about won't end well... Barbalius: ... Zoe: Alright, time for me to check on my misbehaving son. Enjoy yourselves. Magda: Duke Olineaux is also invited? I didn't see him on the list... Juven: Do people as dignified as the Duke need invitations to attend balls? Magda: You...... are right. But...... Barbalius: How calculating the Viscount Sakan is. If knowing how his son behaves, the old Duke Sakan could laugh out loud in his dreams. Juven: Sorry, My father and I have been long apart. I have no idea what dreams he would have. By the way, if you are going to see him, please send him my regards. Barbalius: ... Lynna: Where are you going, Mr. Barbalius?! Wait-- Lawrence: Lady Lynna-- Juven: Pity...... the atmosphere has just been hot enough...... Magda: ... Juven: ......Shall we dance? Little Eyas~ Magda: My lord, I beg your pardon...... I...... Juven: If so, I have no choice but to dance with other ladies~ Farewell, beautiful and cute little Eyas~ Magda: (I've been confused today, and I need to take some time to organize my thoughts......) Story Chat 3 Eliza: Magda, are you okay? You seem in the blues. Magda: Mom... (Informed mother of everything happened at the ball) Anyhow, I believe Viscount Sakan is involved. But why would Viscount Sakan do this? To make Duke Olineaux suspect Barbalius? Well, undercurrents are surging between the big four. But how would the Viscount know...... the cooperation between Barbalius and Duke Olineaux? Except me, there was only Hugh, and Hugh cannot be the one that informed the Viscount...... can it be...... Can it be...... mom? Eliza: (The identity of the patron cannot hide any longer?!) What are you thinking all day! Magda! Isn't it tired enough to socialize in balls? Are you that free to care about things that don't matter?! Magda: Things that don't matter? Eliza: How to gather more Intel, how to get support from the Four Families, and how to make a stand in Finsel, that is what you, the daughter of Ellensteins, should worry about all the time! Magda: ... Eliza: Olineaux's support is not enough. Ellensteins need a bigger stage. Magda: You mean......? Eliza: Just now, Duke Olineaux sent a message saying that he would support Ellensteins. Magda: Really? That is great...... Eliza: Magda, if you are ever to be distracted again by some worthless things, everything we have, no matter it is the blanket under your feet, the house we live in, the dressings and jewels we wear, or the friends you just made, all will..... DO YOU UNDERSTAND?! Magda: All will be gone...... right? Eliza: ... Yes. You are the daughter of Ellenstein. Your every move represents the Ellensteins. No more day dreaming! Magda: Yes... Eliza: (If I didn't interrupt her, she might have guessed who the patron is......) Category:Main Story Category:Chapter 3